As portable radio phone systems have widely been in service, a variety of multi-function communication terminal apparatuses are now available for communications in the systems. Such a multi-function communication terminal apparatus offers auto-dial or speed call for selecting one from a plurality of telephone numbers stored in a memory installed in the main shell and dialing it automatically, as well as registering any name and number to a list of telephone numbers in the memory.
The communication terminal apparatus for use with a portable radio phone system is of a hand-held type which is essentially required for having minimum size and weight. For the purpose, each of the conventional terminal apparatuses is equipped with a sheet type of dial keys, a highly advanced battery(s), and a state-of-art integrated circuit which all are light weight.
As every communication terminal apparatus has a transmitter and a receiver spaced from each other by a distance between the mouth and the ear, its oversize depends on the distance between the transmitter and the receiver. Commonly, the transmitter is spaced by 13.5 cm to 14.3 cm from the receiver and at an angle of 23.3 to 13.4 to the same. For minimizing the overall size of the apparatus while satisfying those requirements, the transmitter is separated in structure from the receiver; the two, transmitter and receiver, blocks of the apparatus are arranged foldable to each other. As the transmitter and receiver of the communication terminal apparatus remain folded down when not used, their dimensions are minimized to a so-called pocket size. When a call is made, the transmitter and receiver are opened up to the mouth-to-ear distance.